Fun
by Natsuyoshi
Summary: kelemahan ryoma-kun?


**Fun**

* * *

Disclaimernya yang buat manga prince of tennis. Gitudeh.

* * *

"Karuuuuuu…pin…?"

Ryoma begitu syok saat melihat kamarnya kosong melompong! What the hell, padahal baru saja ditinggal sebentar tapi Karupin sudah hilang! Apakah karupin akan mati? Apakah karupin bakal diculik orang?!

Oke, yang barusan itu kayaknya terlalu berlebihan, tapi Ryoma benar-benar panik! Huwaaaaaa, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!

Buru-buru Ryoma lari keluar dan berteriak memanggil nama kucing kesayangannya itu… langit yang tadinya panas jadi mendung…, Ryoma jadi semakin panik, gimana kalo kucingnya kena malaria?! Atau penyakit yang sangat mematikan lainnya?!

Tenang, Ryoma! Tenang! Enggak mungkin hujan bikin malaria dan penyakit mematikan, paling pilek atau demam?! Makanya itu cari pelan-pelan dan jangan panik!

"Ngapain juga ngomong enggak jelas seperti itu! Bukannya bantu cari karupin!"

Galaknya Ryoma! Iya, deh, kubantu, bentar… cari dulu… Sejauh mata memandang saya tidak dapat menemukan Karupin! Oh my God! Jangan-jangan Karupin bener-bener ketabrak atau terkena penyakit mematikan?! NOOOO!

"Berisik, bisa diam sedikit?! Karupin!"

Iya, maaf, huweee… eh, bentar kan aku yang buat ceritanya jadi bisa saja dong, aku buat karupin berada di tempat ini sekarang?!

"Betulan?! Cepat lakukan kalau gitu daritadi! Dasar bodoh!"

Eit, enak saja, gratis?! Didunia ini gak ada yang namanya barang gratis! Huahahahahaa! Sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membuatku menurutimu, Ryo-chan? Hei, lihat! Pandangan Ryoma jadi memelas gitu! Awww! Tapi aku enggak akan kasih secara gratis! Karena kamu harus melakukan sesuatu dulu sebelum menemukan Karupin!

"E-etto… A-author-sama…" Ryoma menembakan jurus kitty-eyes

yang sangat imut! Wtf, tapi aku sudah kebal karena aku mempunyai kacamata

anti-shota!

Sekarang kau harus melakukan perintahku, wahai Ryoma si rakyat jelata! Karena aku yang berkuasa dalam fanfic ini! Ryoma terdiam, dan mengangguk pelan. Wah, menyenangkan sekali, ya, melihat Ryoma menjadi lemah seperti ini?! Harusnya aku sering melakukan hal seperti ini! Inui, catat kelemahan Ryoma!

"Iie, data…" _Kelemahan_

_Echizen Ryoma adalah karupin._

* * *

"A-apa enggak terlalu berlebihan?! Kenapa aku harus memakai

baju aneh seperti ini?!" Ryoma menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sampai kuping. Fufufu, sama sekali tidak, Ryo-chan. Malah manis sekali, lho! Apa perlu kupanggil para seigaku idiot itu kesini untuk melihatmu yang begitu imut dengan pakaian itu? Kayaknya terlalu sadis, tapi aku pengen lihat reaksi mereka!

Beberapa menit kemudian…

9 orang telah berkumpul di depan pintu rumah Ryoma.

"Lho, kok kalian semuanya ada disini?!" teriak Momo

dengan lantang.

"Saa, aku tidak tahu itu, tiba-tiba saja aku disuruh kesini

oleh Echizen."

Fufufu! Aku yang menyuruh Ryoma untuk membuat kalian kesini!

"EH?! Suara siapa itu, nya?!" Eiji melompat-lompat dan bersembunyi di belakang Oishi.

Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat! Tetapi aku orang yang membuat fanfic ini! Hahahaha! Gimana? Takdir kalian berada di tanganku sekarang, bisa saja Eiji-neko itu kujadikan kucing beneran, atau Kaido kujadikan uler!

"WHAT?! Fssssshhhh…"

"Kenapa jadi begini, nya? Aku tidak mau jadi kucing!"

Makanya kalian harus menuruti perintahku dan tidak membantah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau harus memegang takdir

kami?" Tezuka menatap tajam, entah kearah siapa, yang pasti dengan nada serius!

Sudahlah, jangan banyak bacot! Tezuka gak usah bawel! Yang penting sekarang kalian masuk dan menuju kamar Ryoma, oke!

Para seigaku idiot pun kebingungan, Karena masih sayang nyawa akhirnya mereka semua memasuki rumah itu dan menaiki tangga ke kamar Ryoma.

"Echizen, kau didalam? Bisa jelaskan apa maksud-…"

perkataan Tezuka terpotong saat melihat penampilan Ryoma.

Gimana? Gimana? Kalian suka? Bagus, kan? Aku yang memaksanya,lho! Kalian harus berterimakasih kepadaku, idioters!

9 orang itu blushing bersamaan, well, bagaimana tidak blushing? Melihat Ryoma memakai baju atasan sebatas dada, lalu celana pendek yang ada ekor kucingnya, juga kuping kucing yang melekat di atas kepalanya dengan manis. Serta pipi yang memerah seperti apel.

Eiji yang pertama kali merespon dan memeluk Ryoma, "Ochibi! Kawaii… seperti anak kucing,nya!"

"Kikumaru-senpai! Sesak!"

Sedangkan orang yang lainnya masih membatu ditempat. Well, mungkin tidak inui, karena dia adalah sekretaris saya!

*Pikiran para seigaku*

"Echizen… Apa yang dia pakai? Author-san, besok kau lari

keliling lapangan 1000 kali." – Tezuka

"Kenapa Echizen pakai-pakaian seperti itu? Bajunya terlalu

tipis dan me-mengekspos bagian perutnya! Bagaimana kalau dia masuk angin?!" –

Oishi

"Fssshhhh… FshhhH!" – Kaido

"Saa, Author-san teknikmu masih kurang dariku." – fuji

"E-echizen!" – Taka-san yang innocent.

"Iie, data." – Inui.

Setelah Seigaku pulang dengan bercucuran darah.

* * *

"Tolong aku! Author gila itu menyuruhku memakai baju sinting

ini!" Ryoma mengerang kesal dan memukul lantai dengan kedua kepalannya.

Oi?! Kau kira aku gak dengar?! Apa kau mau karupin mati

disini sekarang juga, Echizen Ryoma?

"H-hai… Silakan suruh aku sesukamu…"

Karena seharian ini kau mematuhiku, jadi aku akan mengembalikan karupin.

"A-arigato!"

Karupin muncul di pangkuan Ryoma, dan mengelus-elus kepalanya di pipi Ryoma.

"Syukurlah, Karupin!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Yo! Seishounen, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bertan…."

Nanjiroh terdiam. Well, ingat kan kalau Ryoma masih memakai pakaian kucing yang kuberikan itu?

"Oyaji! I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Kasian sekali, Ryoma kecil, karena terlalu banyak kusiksa,

aku jadi merasa bersalah, Karena itu kita akhiri sampai sini!

Ryoma : "APANYA YANG BERAKHIR?!"

Mada-mada-dane!


End file.
